Magic by Moonlight
by thosefanficsofmine
Summary: There has never been love in the Junkyard quite like that of Mistoffolees and Victoria's. But as their unannounced love meets several different obstacles, who knows whether that statement will remain true?
1. Magical Mr Mistoffolees

"_Oh, well, a-never was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr Mistoffolees!"_

Everyone around me was singing, and I lapped it up like cream and fish my owner lays out for me if I purr nicely and cuddle her and nestle by her feet when she darns the neighbourhood childrens' socks. I danced, occasionally throwing lightning from my paws. I tossed Victoria a quick glance now and again, glad to see she was cheering and clapping more enthusiastically than everybody else. She was so perfect. She was different from all the other cats, and not just because she was pure white. No way near as judgemental.

I threw the red blanket over Cassandra. "And not long ago this phenomenal cat produced seven kittens right out of a hat!" I pulled the blanket away to reveal Old D.

I could see tears welling in Tugger's eyes as he sang more, and then Old D hugged me and Tug too, and for the first time, I felt a part of the Jellicles.

Eventually, everyone left to do their own business. "Nice one, Misto," said Tugger. I grinned and shrugged my shoulders. "I have to go. I have a date with Bomba." Tugger walked off with a swagger in his step, the Queen-magnet of the junkyard. Soon, there was no one in the clearing, and I sat down beside a milk carton and watched the tips of my paws sizzle with power.

I was so thankful for my blessing. It made me likeable, trusted. Not by everyone. Of course, every kitten is bullied at some point. The words; "Freak-cat!" and "Mini-Macavity!" still rung in my ears, but I tried my best to ignore them. I was nothing like Macavity, except the fact that we both had magical powers. But Macavity had used his for bad deeds. I wasn't ever going to waste my paws on deeds like that.

"That was _amazing, _Misto!"

I turned around with a grin. Victoria leapt next to me with a wide grin. "Oh, it was lovely. They all love you, Mist." The happiness for me in Victoria's eyes was purer than the colour of her fur. I knew how long she had told me of her dreams for people to like her for who she was. I loved that she didn't change her perfect self to fit in with the other cats, but I knew how much she wished they'd appreciate it as much as I did. "And I love you, Vic." I saw the skin under her furry cheeks pool with pink, and my smile slid onto my face naturally.

"Remember when we were the youngest kittens of them all? You'd show me your magic tricks behind the plastic barrels. You were scared of your magic then, and wouldn't let anybody see except me." Victoria arose and danced about the clearing, looking beautiful as ever underneath the shining moon and stars that hung on the luxuriously black sky, almost as dark as my fur.

"You'd say, 'Look Vic, I'm you!' and turn yourself white as a bottle of milk! Then I'd make you undo the spell. I love your fur, Mist. It's like the sky," Victoria ran her claws through the fur atop her head. "We were the best of friends. We used to pretend we were siblings."

"I don't want to be your sibling, Vicks. Not anymore," I smiled softly, playing with the electric in my paws. I zapped an upturned, dirty fridge that was clearly broken, and turned it into a bigger, cleaner cupboard without the ice inside. "I'm sleeping here tonight. Mrs Rain will have to wait; I'm not prowling about the streets at this time. Everyone's said Macavity is on the loose." I made a scary face, before adding cat-cushions and warmth to my new den.

"Macavity?" Victoria's white face paled until it was nearly transparent. I knew she'd been scared silly of him since Demeter and Bombalurina sung her that stupid song of theirs about him, frightening her to death. I wished I hadn't mentioned the crook.

"You're not going home tonight, either, Vicks. You can share my cupboard." I made the cupboard larger with a stab of my leg. "Macavity won't come near the junkyard. He may be a mastermind, but he knows whose turf is whose." _Well, I hope..._I thought.

"Okay, I believe you."

She yawned, white arms outstretched. She turned away to face the moon, a beautiful, radiant cat. "Never was there ever a cat so clever as magical Misto," she whispered. I strode beside her and slipped my pitch-black arm round her waist. "No, Victoria. There is a cat a million times more magical than me. And my arm is round her right now."

Victoria sighed. "I'm happy you think that, Mist. I'm happy that the one person in the world who thinks I'm worth something, is you. You matter the most." She held a smile onto her face, but I saw the tears in her eyes. She was my best friend. What wasn't she telling me? If she didn't want me to know, then I didn't want to know, I guess. I followed her into the cupboard, made sure she had all the blankets and pillows surrounding her fragile body. Then I went to sleep, holding one scrap of material round me. Victoria had tried to force more cushions round me, but I was having none of it. When her eyes were tightly closed, I kissed her cheek, smiled to myself and drifted away.


	2. Author's Note!

Author's Note:

Oops! I forgot to add; CATS THE MUSICAL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! Nor does any of its characters.


	3. Visit to Tugger's

When I awoke from my slumber, Victoria wasn't beside me. She had a ridiculously cute habit of getting up in the morning and going round exploring places, before catching me off-guard and trying to frighten me. I could never sense Victoria like I could sense other cats. She was something else. I yawned and stretched my legs, before pushing open the cupboard doors and mooching along the clearing. I hoped my owner, Mrs Rain, hadn't worried about me too much. Maybe I ought to go visit her.

Before setting off to my human home, I went to Tug's house. He was one of my closest friends. He was great, forever flirting with every living queen

Tugger was hard to pin down, but Bomba had done the impossible. She had the Mating Tag on her collar to prove it, too. I pushed away some mouldy junk and tunnelled beneath a mound of it, before I got to the little cave Bomba and Tug shared. "Tuggerrrrrr?"

Suddenly, Tug popped up from behind a strawberry milkshake industrial-sized bottle. "Misto!" Tugger grinned, giving me a 'man-hug'. I laughed. Bombalurina stalked in, holding an egg-cup filled with milk.

"Any news on Macavity, then, Tug? Victoria's fretting a lot, and I hate it when that happens." Bombalurina wolf-whistled, causing me to glare at her. Rum Tum Tugger snaked his smooth arm around her red waist, pulling her close to him. "No, sorry, kid. Munk is out looking for him, but Demeter is a bit miffed about that, so he'll be returning soon." Tugger saw my disappointed expression. "Hey, Mr Magic-Cat, it's dangerous. And Demi will not have my brother die at the hands of that dirty criminal." Tugger glanced at his mate. "That criminal."

Bomba laughed. "Macavity, Macavity," she winked, wriggling from Tug's grasp. "There's _no one _like Macavity." She grinned and sloped off, out of the den, merely calling: "I'm going to see Demi."

"What's with her?" I'd always found Bomba attractive – no male cat found her unattractive. She was so interestingly gorgeous, with the fur as fiery is the flames that pulse out of my paw-tips. Of course, she was dust compared to my Victoria. Just dust. Besides, her personality was about as attractive as a dog's. She did not deserve my best friend. Even though they were so similar it was freaky.

"Oh, that's just Bomba. You know how she is," Tug looked uncomfortable. "Between you and me, Misto, she used to have a thing going with Macavity. She told me the other night. She told me all that was over and done with now, and that she was in love with me. She was crying, she said she thought I'd misunderstand. I'm fine with it, Misto, honestly; I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been with criminals. Rumpleteazer and I were an item for _ages._ But did you hear her? There's no one like Macavity. I feel about a centimetre tall. Bomba is the only queen I've ever loved. Ugh, it's awful. Why can't I have love like you and Victoria's? Cute love. Should I even be with Bomba? I could do so much better! I could have any cat I wanted. I could have _Cassandra."_

"Vic and I do not have love," I assured him, the lie as thick as the gross amounts of junk heaped around our homes. "Oh, come off it Misto! When you look at her, it's like she's as pretty as Bomba, for crying out loud!" Tugger combed his mane. "I know ladies, and I know their googly-eyes when they like a Tom. Vic's eyes are about as googly as goo. And your eyes? Well, Misto, your eyes don't whisper a word."

"She's perfect. Everybody knows that. Everybody knows she's the most magnificent queen in the junkyard, with her perfect fur and perfect smile and her personality is so wonderful, it's better than the stars. If I could, I'd pick a star from the sky and give it to her, because she's a star. All the other queens are just planets, some better than others. She's something special. She's so different from the rest, and that's why people tend to be cruel to h-"

"I'm different, am I?" Victoria's voice rang out behind me. "Did I scare you? I thought it'd be cute; you always say it is! But clearly not. I'm different. A weirdo! That's why people don't like me. That's why you don't like me!" 

Before I could argue, she was running away in a blur of white. "Everlasting Cat, Mist, you've done it this time."

As I raced out into the clearing, daylight shining on me like a torch, I felt the whole world around me fall to the floor.


	4. The Jellicle Ball

I DO NOT OWN CATS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

"Victoria, please! Wait!" I yelled for the third time. But she was already just a white dot in the distance. Tears uncontrollably swam down my face. She was my world. My life was worse than Grizabella's without my beautiful best friend living it with me. Did she not realise? My heart was hers. I had loved her ever since I had laid eyes on her. She mustn't have heard anything else I had said, about how perfect she was. All she heard was "She's different from the rest." I knew how sensitive she was. I knew how much I must've hurt her. I collapsed to the ground, a flurry of sobs and dribbles. The Jellicle ball was tomorrow. I had planned to ask her to dance with me. "Oh, Victoria," I wept. Soon enough, the blue daylight darkened pitifully to match my mood, and I lay sprawled there, unable to move to my cupboard for the life of me. My eyes were clasped shut, but I saw her in my mind. Her wonderful slow dancing, so subtle and still. We had danced at the ball last year, but as friends. We were kittens then. We were supposed to be participating in the mating dance this year, as we were now 'of age'. I wanted to dance with Victoria, nobody else. She was the love of my life.

I slept and slept and slept, until I was roughly awoken by someone. "MISTO! It's the ball in an hour, what are you _doing?" _it was Etcetera. I coughed.

"What are you doing? I'm not going to the ball. I don't have a date."

"Uh, yes you do, Mr! Me!" Etcetera grinned widely. I stared, my eyes wide. No thank you!

"I'm not going with you, Etcetera. You have Plato, anyway. I'm going back to sleep. I'm _tired, _will you go away?" I moaned, rolling on my side. Etcetera stroked my fur. Who did she think she was? My human?

"Me and Plato are _over; _he's just awful. You're magical Mr Mistoffolees, I want to go to the ball with you. I am definitely not having my first mating dance with Plato."

"Yeah, well, I like somebody else. The most beautiful queen in the junkyard." I sat up and scratched my head, shooting a huge glare at Etcetera. "Victoria. It's a bit obvious that I love her, isn't it?"

"Oh..." Etcetera's face fell for a second, but then it shot back up. "She's dancing with Plato. Didn't you know?"

I collapsed onto the ground again, head in hands. "Oh noooooo!" I caterwauled, feeling disappointed in myself more than anything. How could I let her slip away into another Tom's hands? How could I let her slip away, full stop? Why didn't I chase her into the night, make sure she knew the truth. I was lazy, I slept. And now the only possible chance I had at becoming a cat and not staying a baby kitten was Etcetera. I sighed. "I guess I'm yours, then." Etcetera's face lit up. "Not in that way, Etcetera. Don't get over-excited."

I stumbled up, feeling groggy and tired, and Etcetera pulled my arm round her waist. I grimaced. She was pretty enough, but she was so boringly normal it disgusted me. I was a magic cat. Shouldn't my date be just as special? Or more special. Victoria was ten times more brilliant than I. And she was dancing with Plato, for Heavyside's sake.

When we got to the ball, Bomba and Tugger were already dancing the night away. I sighed enviously. Their relationship was pretty marvellous, except for when Tug flirted with some random queen or Bomba flirted with some random Tom. I scanned the area and saw Plato and Victoria, arms wrapped around each other, dancing. I fought the tears and grabbed Etcetera, spinning her round and round and pulling her close, like Plato and Victoria. I saw Victoria glance at me with a frown, and let go of Etcetera. "I can't do this, Etcetera. I love a different queen, and a kitten can never be a cat unless he dances with the right queen." Etcetera looked disappointed, but didn't come after me as I walked away.

I sat down, viewing the ball, seeing Victoria and Plato grow closer until Plato finally kissed her. I felt a pang. I had never kissed Victoria's lips in my life. _Plato _had kissed her before me. I closed my eyes, but when I opened them Victoria had pulled away from Plato. She was saying something, her face impossible to read as usual. Then, she flitted away from him.

I ran to meet her, hoping she wouldn't run the opposite direction. On seeing me, she turned away. "Oh, Vicks." Those two, pathetic words were all I could choke out. Her shoulders were jutting up and down. She was crying. I sidled up to her, and touched her shoulder. She flinched, as if my paw-tips burnt her. Unafraid now, I pulled my arms round her in a friendly hug. "You didn't hear it all, Victoria. I said that you were perfect, beautiful, interesting. Different from the rest. I never said it was a bad thing. I love you." I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you, Misto," she wept. "I never realised you loved me more than a best friend. But then I was going to ask you to the ball, and I heard you talking about me to Tugger. And so I asked Plato instead. Oh, Mist!" She threw her arms round me. "I didn't want him to kiss me. He's the most excruciatingly boring Tom on the planet. I told him I loved you, and then I ran away."

"It's okay, Victoria. I'm here now, aren't I? I'm here now."


	5. The Rum Tum Tugger IS a Curious Cat

TUGGER'S POV

I looked at my best friend and his girlfriend together, over the junkyard, and couldn't help feeling like there was a weight on my heart. My arm was slung round my Red Queen, the most gorgeous bombshell I knew, and she was cuddling up to me, but I felt so empty. "I love you, Tug," Bomba whispered. I smiled.

"I love you too," the words were a flat as a kitchen tile. There was no meaning behind them. What was up with me? A day ago, I was actually obsessed with this beauty. I still was, but it was different.

"Tugger, is this about my little outburst; Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity? Is that what's bugging you?"

I looked at her face, that scorching red face that had made its mark in my heart since day 1. The face usually portrayed sarcasm, or some kind of flirty gesture. Now, it was just upset.

"I don't know, Bomba. But nobody says that kind of thing to Tugger. Not even you." I retrieved my arm and glanced over at Misto, who was sat snuggled up with his girl, the cat version of Romeo and Juliet. I felt a sudden odd feeling, my forehead felt as if it was swelling, as if the words in my mind were too much, too strange. Is that was it feels like? _Jealousy?_

"I'm sorry, babe. Macavity is like a mouse compared to you. You are mine." Bomba kissed me then, and I tried to lose myself in the kiss like I had done in the past, when it felt as if Bomba and I were at one, one cat, together, forever, in love. In love. What had gone wrong?

"I'm nobody's. You should know that. I have to go; Munk wanted me to help him build a new den for Jennyanydots. Hers got crushed, y'know." I stood up and stalked off, feeling guilty about my cruel behaviour towards the love of my life.

Victoria the White Cat was different, that was true.

She was less cruel, less opinionated and harsh. I knew she was kindly to Grizabella, and though I hated that cat, I thought it was rather sweet little Vicky liked her. Of course, I had never felt any feeling towards her, ever. She used to be part of my fan club, and I enjoyed that. Most of the Toms were interested in her, though they'd never speak to her. She was dreamy, otherworldly, and so distant. We were scared that she'd dislike us if we talked to her, so we never took the risk. Misto did, though, and she fell in love with him. Whenever I'd sway my hips, I'd look to my feet at the gaggle of screaming kittens, and never see her. That was fine. It wasn't like she was Bombalurina. Bombalurina was never a fan club member, she played hard-to-get almost forever. She knew what I couldn't have, I always wanted.

I wasn't even crushing on Vicky. I just felt envious that she and Misto had the most perfect relationship, whilst I was with a queen who played me. I knew she loved me, but life was a game to Bomba, and let's face it, if Alonzo came up to her and kissed her, she would not retreat. What was I thinking, dating the only cat in the world more flirty than I?

"Tugger, wait!"

I spun round, and saw a dash of red. Bomba.

"_Babe. _I have to go help Munk. I told you," I rolled my eyes impertinently.

"Right now, I do not care. Rum Tum Tugger, I am your mate, remember? I love you with all my heart, and you love me with all yours. There may be no one as clever as Mr Mistoffolees, or no one like Macavity, but there never has been, and never will, any person, any cat, any _thing _that I love more than you. I'm hard to pin down, I've had too many boyfriends to count and I flirt with every living specimen, but I'm willing to stop all that because I am your mate, and because I am devoted to you. You're always in my head, my heart, my mind, you won't leave! But I'm not complaining, because your face is more attractive than a bowl of fresh cream. Okay? So don't you _dare _get ratty with me. I may say some stupid things, but at the end of the day, I am in love. Imagine that. Me! In love. You did it, Tug. You did the impossible."

With that, Victoria slipped out of my mind like words out of mouths, and I pulled my mate close to me, and kissed her, losing myself naturally and easily. Who cares if Misto and Victoria had the most perfect relationship? I had the most perfect queen by my side, and I was finally going to settle down with her. I was in love, and I knew it.

**Wanted to mix up the plot a little…**

**I DO NOT OWN CATS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. **

**I'm thinking the next chapter will be from Victoria's POV.**


	6. Trouble in Paradise?

VICTORIA'S POV

"I'm so glad you're mine," I whispered as Misto and I walked hand-in-hand to our den, a massive room-sized cupboard Misto created, located beneath heaps of rubbish to protect us from people we'd rather not have knocking on our doors. It was hidden from sight.

"I was yours from Day One," Mist smiled, before disappearing under the pile of junk. I followed, and soon enough we were at the cupboard. "Home sweet home."

When we got inside, I plucked up the courage to ask the question I had most been wanting to ask for some time. "Um, Mist…" I began, fiddling with my collar.

"Yes, cutie?" Misto placed the dead mouse on my bowl and zapped some milk into his. "The mouse is yours tonight."

"Thanks, Misty. But- yeah, I've been wanting to ask you something…"

"Anything," Misto came up and planted a milk-tasting kiss on my lips before twirling me round and pulling me close. "What d'you want? A new collar? A diamond-encrusted bowl? Anything for my true love." He kissed my hand.

"Oh, Mist, you know I don't ask you for things like that. This is different. I want-" I looked at my feet. "Misto, I want to have kittens."

Misto froze, his arms still snaking round my waist. "Oh, Vicky, we've only just become adults…" he stammered, and I felt as if I was falling off a cliff, descending to my doom.

"I- I know, but I've been wanting them for a long time…and now we're mates…there's nothing wrong with having kittens, is there? We're adults," my cheeks flushed pink, noticeable under my pale fur.

"But Tug and Bomba have been mates for a year, and they don't have kittens," Misto huffed.

"They're different to you and I in so many ways. But okay. I understand." Feeling fragile, I kissed his cheek and then went to bed. I was exhausted, for no reason whatsoever.

Misto came with me, and lay next to me, holding me to him. I felt tranquil and at peace, but at the same time, I was shivering with sadness and invisible tears crept down my face as if they were playing Grandmother's footsteps.

The next morning, we were awoken by loud rapping on the cupboard. Misto was still asleep. _Ugh. _I got up, rubbing my eyes, and swayed over to the door. I threw it open, my fur ruffled, to see Tug and Bomba. "Hey, Vickayyy!" Tugger had the cutest way of saying my name. He was like a big brother to me. Bomba looked at me dirtily, as if I was just a peasant and she was the queen. I suppose she was right. I grinned anyway. "Come in. Misto is asleep, but I'm not. Want some cream?" I was being the perfect hostess, but Tugger just laughed at me and ruffled my fur even more, striding into the room, followed closely by Bomba.

"You okay then, Vicky-pie?" Tugger inquired, lapping up the cream I laid out for him. Bomba merely licked at hers. "I'm watching my weight," was all she said.

"Uh- yeah, I'm fine," I smiled, shooting a quick glance at my mate, who was lying in his bed, snoozing. I loved him with every inch of me, but I also wanted kittens badly. Kittens, or Misto? The answer was obvious. Misto. He had been my best friend since the dawn of time, he had always been there for me, and hung around me although I was the 'weirdo' of the junkyard. And he wasn't ready for kittens yet. So what? He was still my world.

"You are so not," Tugger laughed. "We can see the damp patches on your face-fur, kiddo. Trouble in Paradise?"

"Oh…no, of course not. I've been waiting for this my whole life. Y'know, being with Mist. Being happy for once," my smile increased. It was true. There were imperfections, obviously, but on the whole I was happy. One or two kittens would barely make a difference.

"Lazy kid needs to wake up. HEY, MISTOOOOO!"

Tug's voice could wake the dead. Misto popped up like a meerkat, before rubbing his eyes. "Tugger, I'm tired," he groaned, but he came and joined us. I stroked his paw cutely, and he shone at me.

"Why's she been crying, then?" Tugger chortled, and I glared at him. I looked at the floor.

"What?…" Misto's voice became quiet.

"Look at those wet patches. Are you dumb?" Tugger pointed harshly at the greyish patches on my fur, and Misto's face fell. "Oh, Everlasting Cat…" Everything was still for a second, but then Misto threw himself towards me, holding my head in his hand and hugging me, and the tears began to fall once more. "I never meant to hurt you." Those six words were whispered softly into my ear, and I felt like a baby cradled by her mother, soft and weak and breakable. But I felt safe here. I never wanted to leave Misto.

"Can we have a little privacy? Thanks, guys…" Tugger and Bomba stalked out of the room, arms hung round each other.

"Oh, Victoria. I am sorry. I was so insensitive. You must hate me," I heard the crack in Misto's voice, and then I felt the wetness of his tears fall onto my head.

"On the contrary, I'm completely in love with you," I sobbed.

"You're beautiful, even when you're crying," Misto complimented me, his voice like silk.

He held me away from him for a second, my messy, snivelling face studied by him.

"I want kittens with you." He suddenly said the words, as if he didn't believe them himself.

"No, you don't…you're just saying that…" I wriggled from his grasp, not liking his handsome eyes carefully gazing at my horrid face.

"I do not lie. I want to have kittens with you, and I want them to be like you; I want them to be kind and compassionate, sweet and thoughtful, empathetic and more beautiful than the night time stars. I might have magic in my paws, but you? You _are _magic."


	7. Fraid Not, Darling

"'fraid not, darling," Jennyanydots frowned. She patted Victoria's thin stomach in a melancholy fashion, and ruffled up the fur atop her head. Victoria sniffed, but she smiled. "Thank you, Jen," she croaked. How terrible that we now saw Jennyanydots so often we were on nickname terms with her. Jen was nice enough, and I knew it wasn't her fault we hadn't had any luck, but still...every time she said 'no', the less I wanted to call her Jen.

I followed Vic outside Jenny's den, and immediately she burst into a flurry of tears. My heart broke.  
"It'll happen! It has to. We've been trying for so long..." my voice cracked as I grasped her paws. Her beady, glassy eyes gazed in mine, and I realised that now, I really did want kits. A lot.  
"Too long. What's wrong with me?" wept Victoria, pummelling her stomach in fury. "Why won't you work?" she moaned to her belly. I pulled her clenched fists away and kissed them.  
"Nothing's wrong, my love. The Everlasting Cat will help us, okay? I'm sure of it. Now, let's go back to our den. I'm sure Tugs and bomba will want to know what happened." I snaked my arm round her slim waist and led her through the junkyard, and I hoped she didn't notice the few huddles of cats residing in the clearing that we're staring at us as if we were on the glass box my humans never get bored watching.

We rummaged through the junk, burying our way through the mounds of stinking cartons and dangerous tins and toilet roll until we found our home. I tugged open the doors of our den, and we struggled inside. Tugger and Bombalurina were waiting for us, eyes bright and hopeful. I quickly, subtly shook my head. I saw Tugger's anxious grin fade immediately, but Bomba stayed the same. Maybe the sliver of water in her eyes that I swear I saw was an illusion of some sort. Bombalurina does not cry.  
"Negative. Again!" sobbed my mate, still as beautiful as ever even with tears flying down her face. Tugger threw his arms round her and clasped her in a tight, warm, brotherly hug.  
"It'll be okay kid. Promise."

Bombalurina was on the sidelines, and i couldn't tell what expression she wore. When Tugs and Victoria broke apart, she looked awkward. There was a moment of tense silence, and then I saw the tear escape the red queen's eye. "Come here, kid," Bomba let out, and enveloped my girl into a wonderful hug. I had never seen Bomba make physical contact with any girl except Demeter before, and the grin on my face was unhidden. Sure, she pretended to have a hole where her heart should be, but now we all knew better.

"Thanks for your niceness," spluttered Victoria, a bedraggled beauty with a wet face. Bomba nodded and ushered Tugger out of the room to give us some privacy.  
"Come here...'kid'," I joke,ps, using Tug and Bomba's nickname. Victoria smiled and hugged me obediently. I stroked her head lovingly. Everlasting Cat I loved her. I tilted her chin up with the tips of my paws and kissed her softly. She tasted of cream and sadness. I wrapped my arms fully round her now, the kiss not stopping. Goosebumps prickled up beneath my fur. She was so perfect. "Let's try again, Vicky. We're going to have kittens." And she just smiled quietly and took my head in her hands, before kissing me again, and I never ever wanted it to stop.


	8. Bombalurina

BOMBAS POV

"It must be heartbreaking," I sobbed into Tugger's mane. "I have this weird empathetic feeling all over me, Tugger. Oh Everlasting Cat,I've never felt pain like this before..."  
"Babe, you're gaining a heart. It had to happen someday," teased Tugger, but I was SO not in the mood for teasing. I wiggled my stubby tail in fury and bared my dagger teeth.  
"Look, Tugger, you've always known I'm sort of nice. I let you in, I tell you stuff. So please don't behave like I'm some kind of female Macavity. At least, not when we're alone!" I folded my arms and faced away from my Tom. The word 'livid' did not quite cut it for how I was feeling. It felt terrible to know my own mate didn't understand me.

"Bomba, it was a joke...y'know I love you..." Tugger held me from behind, kissing the back of my neck. I pushed him away in annoyance. Who the heck did he love, because he obviously didn't know the real me?! I bit my vicious thoughts back as he stroked my fur and kissed me. Couldn't the fool see I was in an emotional mood? Ugh. He'd never understand. "My gorgeous, gorgeous queen..." Tugger grinned, spinning me round and kissing me on the lips, holding me close.  
"Tugger, can we talk about Vi-" I started, but he closed my mouth.  
"Shut uuup," he giggled playfully. "Tugger wants kisses!" He leaned forward, but I pushed him back.  
"Forget it." I stood up from the makeshift 'bed' and stalked out of our terrible excuse for a den. If only my boy was magical like Mist, we could have a lovely den like theirs. I strutted away from him, leaving him irritated that I had rejected him and lost because I had walked away from him.

Whatever. I needed to find Demeter. She'd be in the den she shared with Munkustrap, most likely,so I picked my way through little heaps and piles of various gunk humans liked to bunch together until I came across Demeter's place. I slunk in with a grin on my face. "Demiiiii!"  
Almost immediately, Demeter appeared. She looked radiant now that Munkustrap had come back from his search for Macavity. While he'd been away, nobody could rose her pale white face beneath the fur or clear the rings circling her eyes.

"Bomba," grinned Demeter, giving me a brief embrace. I eyed Munkustrap up and tossed him a flirtatious wink, before glancing at Demi and us both exploding into laughter. We played a game where we'd flirt with each other's mates to test their loyalty. It was amusing, and they were onto us, but it was still great. Even Tugger hadn't made a move on Demi. That was pretty awesome too.

"What brings the Red Queen to our home?" Munkustrap raised a brow, but he was laughing too. Good old Munk. He was like my big brother or something. He was my brother in law, actually.  
"Well, I need girly heart-to-hearts. Well, girly hole-where-the-heart-should-be-to-hearts. You know I'm cold as stone," i grin, before we shoo him away. Demeter fixes me a bowl of milk and then we get to chatting. I spill everything about Victoria and Mist, and how it made me feel, and then about how Tugger seemed to be in love with the part of me that wasn't even real. I spoke of how he never wanted anything to do with Bombalurina The Life Partner, just Bombalurina The Flirt. She told me how distant Munk had become since searching for Macavity, how she felt they were drifting away from each other, though they had deep discussions every night and spoke of love to one another. We both sighed and wished that we were kittens ourselves, when I was the fiery cutie pie and she was the good girl who kept me in line when Jellylorum was trying to teach us. When our parents and their friends doted on us, and boys were smelly, and I didn't have enough muscle power in my face to wink at anyone, let alone a Tom.

After around an hour, Munk came back. "I thought we were going out for a meal," he said quietly. "I was going to whizz you round to the beach, grab a seagull for us both. Gourmet for two!" he kissed her cheek,and I sighed. He still loved her, even if he was growing distant. So what? He still took time to walk down beaches with her at sunset and even share a seagull. I had never once devoured a seagull.

They shortly left, and I realised I couldn't stay in the Junkyard tonight. I'd go to my human home. So, I tip-toed through the clearing and out the Junkyard at midnight, the moon shining and the stars twinkling. It was purely beautiful. I walked for hours. Was I going in circles? Did I even care? Not really...for the sky was as beautiful as pearls.  
"If it isn't Bombalurina." A shiver swam down my spine,but I ignored it. I fought the urge to run, and turned around. It was my red-furred ex boyfriend, the one everybody knew about. Macavity.

"M-Macavity..." The stutter just slipped out, and I was annoyed with myself for letting it. With cats like him, fear was what they lived on. If you showed no fear, they'd grow tired of you.  
"How's the Junkyard stud? Your mate?" Macavity inquired, circling me.  
"Tug? Oh per-lease. Stud? Really? Well, he's fine. I seem to have lost my way..."  
Macavity just laughed. "I'll help you home..."

I DO NOT OWN CATS


	9. Another Author's Note :3

Author's Note:  
I know I'm straying from the Victoria&Misto thing with the last chapter- sorry! But I just decided to at some more unexpected bits and bobs to the plot...


End file.
